


006

by WolfaMoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, One Shot, Past Lives, Past Torture, Pool, Post-Season/Series 02, Tattoos, gifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Not many know the history of Steve Harrington. Gifts after season 2





	1. Chapter 1

006  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Not many know the history of Steve Harrington. Gifts after season 2  
Disclaimer: Nope

006

Not many knew the history of Steve Harrington. Most only knew king Steve the stupid jock he perceived. He wants to be smart but any information he retains is jumbled or long engrained. If you run your hands through his long hair you will feel scars along his scalp. On his wrist is a tattoo of a bird but he can never tell where is came from. He didn’t know much. But he did know that when Billy was pummeling him, he began to see color. It was red, anger. His mind began to open. Things trickled in. Colors flowed before his eyes. This is familiar. This he knew.  
Yet he didn’t have time to worry. The colors flowed but when he followed the kids underground it was dark. Everything became muted. Dead.  
\- - - -  
So here he is now, sitting in his backyard watching the water in his pool. He had floated for hours letting the colors pass above him. Yet as he did this he let his mind dive backward. He knew what each color meant. He had labeled them so long ago. Had explained them to a man with whitening hair. He knew what was under the tattoo. Another tattoo. The number 006.  
He began to remember, retain.  
“Hey Steve,” Dustin calls from the other side of the fence. Steve’s parents were out of town, again. Or the scientist who claimed him as theirs but mostly just ignored their charge. Looking up from his hand rubbing his wrist he sees Dustin yellow aura as he entered his backyard suddenly followed by the rest of the troupe. Most of them had yellow around them. They all had distinct colors. Yet when Will came in followed by Jonathan, Will’s color had dark flecks sprinkled inside his greenish blue. Jonathan is blue. Then there was bright silver with black flecks. He began to remember that metallic colors were associated with people who had gifts. He was able to find gifted people.   
A nightmare had let him remember the anger. Remembering the yelling that Billy screamed as he pummeled him sent his mind back to a man screaming at a doctor or scientist. Yelling how they had broken him. Yet he was glad that they had. If anything of Eleven’s past that Dustin had told him. Steve is grateful.   
“Thanks for letting them swim.” This starts Steve out of his colors as Jonathan comes over toward him.  
“Yeah, it’s fine.”  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine Jonathan.” Jonathan stares at him for a moment. The worrying color of purple circles around him, Jonathan really cared. “Don’t worry. I got some soda for the group in the cooler.”  
“Thanks.”   
Hopper stops by Jonathan and grabs a soda before coming over to stand by Steve.  
“It’s nice what you’re doing.”  
“I have the pool. My parents don’t care.”  
“Are the ever here?” The purple color mixes with Hopper’s green. People before thought he was lucky to be on his own. But with these parental figures, there is worry if they come back now.  
“No,” Steve is honest. “How are you and Joyce doing?”  
“Me and Joyce?” Steve had seen the orange there. Orange is budding emotions but of the good kind. Like love.  
“Don’t deny it.”  
“Huh,” drinking his soda.  
“There is beer in the fridge inside if you want.” Hopper looks over at Steve. When Mike, Will, and Jane had first told Hopper about Steve having a swim party at his house for the kids. He thought, really? Then he looked into Steve. The kid was always alone and the only people he had and could really talk to were here in the backyard right now.  
“Nah, if an emergency springs up. I need to be ready.”  
“Well it’s there.”  
“How did you get beer?” Steve just looks at him rubbing his fingers together, money. Hopper nods then watches as Mike helps Eleven/Jane step closer to the pool. Steve can see her silver cracking. Her colors are turning dark, dimming. Getting up, Steve moves to where Mike is still trying to coax her into the water.  
“Hey Mike, are you going to introduce me.” Eleven looks at Steve with relief but then tilts her head like she can sense him.   
“Oh, this is Eleven or Jane. Come on, El.”  
“Maybe she is thirsty. Jane, want a soda?”  
“Soda? Yes.” She steps away from the water to follow Steve to the cooler.  
“If you’re scared of the pool, just tell him. He’ll understand.”  
“I am not scared.” Steve gives her a look.  
“Don’t lie.” He began to learn the rules of the group.   
“I… it’s stupid.”  
“And we are not stupid.” Steve had heard Hopper say that a few times to Jane as she was learning school stuff. Normal stuff. She smiles. “Jane, Eleven..” Steve had questions and the only one he could really ask is her. “Do you remember any other numbers?” She looks at him, hard.  
“I.. I have a sister, 008, Kali.”  
“You don’t remember any others?”  
“No, why?” He wants to tell her. Wants to tell her he remembers the hell of the labs. The other numbers who were also experimented on. Seven becoming a vegetable after his brain surgery. Four, all Steve can remember are the blood smears on the wall.   
“Just wondering.”  
“You lie.” He looks at her. Grabbing a soda he holds it out for her so she can see his bird tattoo. She looks at the bird then grabs his wrist. Eleven shocked eyes stare at him. Her hand reaches up but he is taller than her. Kneeling before her he lets Eleven’s hands run along his scalp. Her fingers feeling the scars. He was broken and was used as an example of what would happen if they misbehaved. They would take your gift. Take away who you are. “Six.”  
“Hello Eleven.” The memories of her and them playing hide and go seek. Other small things of them being tested together. Eleven wraps her arms around Steve. Steve holds her close.  
“You’re awake.”  
“Yeah, who knew a good pummeling could undo what those scientist have done.” Eleven is crying as she moves to stare at Steve. Her fingers going into his hair again to feel along the scars. Hopper comes over.  
“What’s going on?” Hopper asks. Mike has come over as well.  
“El?” Mike asks. Eleven is still staring hard at Steve.  
“Jane,” Hopper asks.  
“Brother,” is all she says before hugging Steve again. Eleven had told them of her sister. How she is gifted and a part of Brenner’s physic child squad.  
“Brother?” Hopper asks. Mike steps to stare hard at Steve. Steve looks at him.  
“So what number are you?” The leader of the troupe asks. Steve looks to Hopper than Mike. Holding Eleven close to him.  
“Six. I was Six.”


	2. More The Merrier

Chapter 2: More the Merrier  
006 Continued  
By Wolfa Moon

CHAPTER 2: MORE THE MERRIER

Steve knows he is beaming. With his noggin fixed he went back to take make up test and scored amazingly. Teachers had wondered what had happened. All he can do is smile at their green/grayish shock that he had scored above average. For the rest of the month he excelled in his classes. Even Nancy is impressed. She had questioned him on cheating but all he could do is smile. He missed being able to retain more than he had. Everything is more crisp and in color.   
Beaming he went to go pick up the kids. Billy was there too as was Jonathan to pick up their siblings. Getting out of the car Jonathan comes over.  
“Hey, Steve.”  
“Hey Jonathan, you okay man?” His colors are a mix of worry and his normal hue.  
“Yeah, fine. Just um… Nancy and I…”  
“Don’t worry, I know.”  
“You do?” Jonathan looks at him shocked.  
“I was cool with it when you two came back. And now I am great. Be happy man.”  
“Wow, no wonder the kids like you.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because you don’t judge. You may vent out but… You didn’t spray paint that about Nancy? “  
“No, I had vented but..” something clicked. He began to realize with his talents that he could manipulate the feelings of those around him. Perhaps he couldn’t remember it but his body still did. Subconsciously his body still used his gift. “Huh.”  
“What?”  
“Just figuring things out.” Jonathan looks at Steve. Steve had changed but in a good weird way. He still was the jock but became bored easily and is always reading. Nancy is crazy jealous. She had vented a few times to Jonathan about it. ‘How can jock Steve become book Steve?’ ‘He’s passing all his test.’ Jonathan didn’t know if he had a right to tell Steve’s secret to her.  
“You should tell Nancy,” Steve looks at Jonathan. “I mean, you should tell about your history.”  
“She’s getting jealous.” Steve laughs than stops.  
“Yeah. She’s pissed. She thinks you played her but than she had proof that you were.”  
“Yeah she helped me with a project and yeah… maybe I should. But, let me figure some things out.”  
“Okay.”   
The bell rings and the kids file out. Their group comes out. Mike is hanging close to Jane who had her head down and a posture that she is restraining herself from using her gift. Spotting Steve she moves from Mike to give Steve a hug. Steve saw her bubbling before the contact. He felt sadness, anger, and rage, hurt. Hugging her he lets his Zen spread into her like a wave.  
“Better?”  
“Yes, better.” She says hugging him and remaining by his side.  
“What happened?”  
“Some asshole made fun of us and…” Mike started to tell.  
“She couldn’t go full terminator and kick his ass.” Dustin finished.   
“Yeah, it kind of sucks that you can’t use them.” Max tells them taking comfort by leaning beside Eleven and feeling Steve’s Zen. He can feel her worry about going home with Billy. Tapping her on the shoulder Max looks at Steve.  
“What’s wrong?” Max looks to Billy than back to Steve.  
“I just don’t… I need to go.” She looks at all of them. “See yah tonight.” She walks toward Billy, getting into the car.  
“Did you see anything?” Steve looks to Jane.  
“No, but I, Will, keep an eye on.” Steve nods to her. Jonathan puts an arm around Will.  
“Okay, so see you guys for dinner tonight.” The group began to have group dinners or gatherings. “Later,” Jonathan tells them walking them to the car.   
“So, let’s go.” Dustin opens Steve’s car doors getting in. Mike and Lucas go around the other side to get in the back. Steve looks to Jane who looks at him.  
“Bad.” The void that is around Billy.  
“Yeah,” Steve hugs her before getting into them into the car. Driving by he drops off all the kids at their house before driving Jane to his house.  
**  
“So what do you want to do today?” Steve asks. Jane places her schoolbag on the island in his kitchen.   
“You project too much.”  
“Yeah, but I can control so it’s in my vicinity.”  
“But you are getting headaches.”  
“Yeah,” picking up a book on Zen and Psychic ability. Dustin had taken out the books for Steve after learning what he can do. Giving him paddles to help him with his gift.   
“Need to stop.” Steve looks up from the book. “You have time to learn.” Steve had told her how he was so far behind on his school studies. Them basically on the same level of learning.  
“Yeah but if I want to go onto bigger learning, I need to pass everything.”  
“You will. Sit.” She sits down on the floor in his living room. This has become the norm. Eleven had began to go to Steve’s after school. Basically he was babysitting her till Hopper got out of work, whatever the hour may be. In that time She taught him all the things that papa had taught her. Not the same methods just the way to use them to their full potential.   
Sitting in front of her he looks into his eyes. Closing them they are on the wet layered ground. It’s all dark.  
“I don’t like this place.” Steve tells her, again.  
“I know, focus.” Steve looks around.  
“There’s no color here.”  
“Then you rest. Follow me.” They walk further away from their spot and she finds Mike.  
“You really like him?”  
“Yes.” Steve nods looking around.   
“We should get out of here.”  
“You are scared?”  
“Someone is angry… very angry.” Steve begins to shake with the emotion, fear. Eleven stands beside him.  
“Focus.” Eleven places her hands on his. “Focus.” Steve does. There is color flowing in the dark. Green, dark red. They are in a room. Someone is crying with her hands over her ears. “Max.” Steve opens his eyes. Turning they see Max. Steve kneels down beside her.   
“We need to help her.” Steve reaches for her but it goes through her. “Dammit, how do we help her?”  
“Breath,” Eleven kneels down. “She needs to calm down. Six, focus.” Eleven was the only one allowed to call him by his number. For some reason that made him focus more. He hated it. It is like a switch. A switch he had no power over. The lights and colors turned on.   
“Max,” Steve tries. Focusing his emotions on her. His worry for her, then he focuses on comfort. She looks up,  
“Steve?” Steve smiles.   
“What’s wrong?” Max looks around.  
“Steve?” Max looks around. Steve looks to Jane.  
“I can’t do what you do.”  
“Concentrate.”  
“You keep saying that like I can make her see me. I can give her confidence to move but beyond that…”  
“Steve,” Max looks around scared. Steve focuses confidence, courage at her.  
“Be brave.” Steve focuses on her. “Eleven.” Eleven takes over.  
“Come to Steve’s.” she says pushing her voice to break through the void so she can hear.  
“Jane?”  
“Come to Steve’s.”  
“Steve’s, okay.” Max evaporates from their vision plain. Eleven turns to six.  
“She’s coming.”  
“Good.” Eleven reaches for Steve and they are in his living room and she is wiping the blood form under his nose.   
“You did good.”  
“There was so much anger, rage. It was so powerful. I’m sorry.”  
“Why, sorry?”  
“I couldn’t help.”  
“You did help. Max is coming.” Steve nods. Grabbing some tissues he hands one to Jane. “Thank you.” Steve begins to rub his head. His fingers feeling the scars. Jane comes forward to run her hands through his hair. It is relaxing to both of them. “Soft.” Jane continues to run her hands through. Steve runs his hands through hers.  
“Beautiful.” They both smile at one another. Then north turn to the door as the sense Max.   
Getting up they open the door. There are tearstains on her face. Steve pulls her into a hug.   
“It’s okay. You’re safe here.” She hugs him tighter. Moving inside Jane closes the door without touching it. Her hand lays on her shoulder.   
“Why do your hugs always feel so safe?” the group of kids had been informed and he instantly became the groups empath. Tonight he was going to tell the adults who weren’t at the swim.   
“Because I’m a freak.” Steve had categorize himself in that bracket since his old life was the jock brainless type. He had been renewed in who he was and been recast.   
“Not a freak.” Jane emphasizes.   
“Okay, gifted. Should I call your parents?” looking down at Max.  
“No, no they were there. I don’t…”  
“I’m going to call them. Tell your mom that you’ll be staying over here.”  
“No, no. I don’t want Billy to hurt you again.” He smiles at her.  
“That won’t happen again.” Letting go he goes to the phone. The girls follow him to the phone in the kitchen. Jane gets Max a drink.  
“Hello is Mrs. Hargrove there?” Yes. “I just want to let you know Max is safe and Will be going to dinner with her friends a little early tonight.” Oh, thank god. “She’s also going to be staying over till you resolve the situation at your house.” Um, I’m not… there is a male voice talking to her. She informs her husband that Max is staying at a friend’s house. The man gets angry and begins to scream. Steve closes his eyes. He had done this before when he was six. Made someone scared paranoid. But what Mrs. Hargrove had the fear she needed the confidence. Sending it he hears her tell her husband that no Max is staying with her friends till you deal with this situation. Then she turns back to Steve, that’s fine. Tell her I love her. “I Will. Be safe, Mrs. Hargrove.” He hangs up.   
Jane hands him a napkin.  
“I hate that when this happens.”  
“What did you do?” Max asks.  
“I gave your mom a little confidence boost to tell your stepdad that you were staying with a friends till the situation was resolved.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Welcome.” He looks around his house. “So what do you want to do while we wait for dinner?”  
“Cards?” Max asks  
“Cards?” Jane mimics.   
*  
They ended up playing cards. Teaching Eleven the basics of rummy. Time to go to dinner at the Byers place. As before the group had come together again. Thankfully no emergency this time.   
Pulling up to the house the girls look at it. They had experienced so much here.  
“Let’s hope no monsters are invited to dinner.” Steve says with a smile.  
“Does that include us?” Jane asks. Steve looks over at her. She starts giggling without him touching her, even Max picks up on the emotional spread.   
Will and Jonathan come out of the house first. Mike comes tumbling out followed by Lucas and Dustin. Approaching the car they all begin to laugh.  
“Steve you have to stop.” Steve smiles as Mike gets to the passenger window. Looking to Jane he smiles taking a breath. Closing his eyes he relaxes. Eleven watches him then nods once he has it under control. Mike opens the door.  
“What was that?” Mike smiles at Eleven. Eleven looks to Steve.  
“It was me, sorry.” Steve looks sheepish. Max comes over the seat to hug Steve.  
“It was awesome.” Steve smiles at her before they get out of the car. Getting out Hopper pulls into the Byer’s yard.  
“Hey kids,” he calls as they get out.   
“Hey,” Max clings to Steve while taking Lucas’ hand with the unoccupied hand. Hopper takes them in with Steve walking behind them. “You okay?” Steve stares at him. Hopper is beginning to tell with Steve as the same with Jane when they use their talents. Steve on the one hand is a more tilt of the head.   
“Yeah,” Hopper smiles.  
“Finish that paper?” Hopper had taken over the parental figure in Steve’s unguided life. And with Steve’s turn of mental knowledge Hopper had taken over Steve’s future goals.  
“I sent it to the college this morning.”  
“Good boy.” They enter the house.   
Jonathan moves to Nancy who is finishing setting up the table. Nancy looks up as the group enters. The kids glomming onto Steve as he sits on the couch and the others began to pull out board games and such. Steve pulls cards from his pocket to hand to Max who is sitting between his legs on the floor.  
“Let’s play rummy?” Max suggest as the boys open a board game box.  
“Rummy, really.” Mike snarks at Max.  
“I like rummy,” Eleven informs them. They all look at her in shock. “Steve taught me.” Steve smiles and radiates a little but stops as Max hands him the cards. “And we can all play rummy.”  
“Sure,” Will says sitting down on the floor. Max moves from between Steve’s legs so he can move down and play too.   
Joyce smiles as Will relaxes against Steve. She didn’t know what was going on but Hopper said it was good. Yet the other female of their party wasn’t so inclined to roll with it. She had been approached by teachers asking if she was tutoring Steve because of his educational change. Steve had gone back and retested on all major end of year test and passed with A’s. He would not be considered an A+ student but he would be a b/c average. Going over she was fuming. Yet by the time she was about to confront it is ebbing away.  
“Steve can we talk?” this has all the kids turning to look at him. Mike scoffs.  
“She’s pissed that you didn’t tell her you were smart.” Steve laughs.  
“Well I wasn’t till I got my head bashed in,” Steve reminded him.  
“Guess Billy is good for something,” Dustin laughed. Lucas whacks him on the arm. Steve just nods.   
“So what you got beat up and poof?” She‘s trying to hold onto her anger but then she looks in shock as Steve’s nose begins to bleed.  
“Steve,” Hopper comes over with a tissue.  
“Shit, sorry.” Taking it and wiping his nose.  
“Are you on drugs?” she accuses. This has the whole party glare at her.  
“He’s my brother,” Jane says. Nancy had learned a lot of information about the gifted girl of number.   
“What?” Mike is getting angry at his sister but calms as Steve lays a hand on him. Raising an eyebrow he looks at her. Steve holds out his hand to her. She looks at him before taking it. All anger is gone. “How are you doing that?”  
“Um..”  
“Pathokinesis,” Dustin supplied proudly. They both look at him then she takes back her hand.  
“And that is?” Stepping back away from him. Steve looks to them but looks to see Joyce joining the group conversation. Hopper nods for Steve to continue.  
“Okay,” Steve looks down.  
“He’s my brother.” Eleven supplies.  
“Brother in blood or you are both Hawkins experiments?” Joyce chimes in.  
“I’m number six.” He supplies. “I can manipulate and see emotions.”  
“Seriously?” Nancy not truly believing this.  
“You don’t believe me but you do.” Steve tells her.  
“So how come they know and I wasn’t told?”  
“We went swimming at his house and you don’t hang out anymore. Not since Jonathan.” Mike supplied.  
“When did you begin to care about Steve? You hated him.” This has Steve look to Mike whose color has soured.  
“That was before, but he’s proven himself to be a part of party. Just like Max.”  
“Hey, we should get them D & D characters?” Will supplied. The group nods in agreement.  
“Noted for later.” Steve tilts his head to look at Joyce.  
“Are you okay?” Joyce looks taken aback at Steve’s words. They never truly interacted before. Welcomed but still unsure.  
“Can’t you tell?” he smiles.  
“You’re curious but happy that Will is not edgy as he was before we all got here. And there is sadness… why?” Steve looks to her before she kneeling down before him. He wants to make her happy. She reaches out for him and he allows her to lay her hands on his shoulder.  
“Because you went through the same hell she has.”  
“I think she went through it longer than me but,” he tries to shrug it off but Joyce is hugging him. Her hand goes into his hair and she gasps as she feels the raised scars. Leaning back to stare into Steve’s eyes.  
“Did they?”  
“That’s how they broke me. They wanted me to do more but they screwed up. They blocked off my gift. So they thrust me into the world and well, Steve Harrington existed.”  
“What about your parents?”  
“The scientist. They aren’t my parents. And they were never home.”  
“You grew up alone.”  
“Basically.” Joyce threw her arms around the orphan. Feeling sad that he didn’t know what it meant to have a family. That, that life, was not ordinary.  
Steve looks shocked to everyone in the room. The only person who didn’t know what the confession meant was Eleven. It was just the normal for them. “Are you okay?” he asks as Joyce wipes the tears from her face.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna get dinner done. You play,” be a kid. Steve looks to Nancy like what is going on. She just nods and walks away. Things about Steve making perfect sense now. The two older boys share a nod as Jonathan goes after Nancy.  
Shrugging he turns back to the group.  
“What?” they all look from one another. Steve’s story just became more complicated and understood. Hopper takes a seat on the couch behind the kids picking up 7 cards dealing him in.  
“Never mind kid, let’s play.”  
*  
Nancy is pacing in Jonathan’s room.  
“I can’t. How come I didn’t see? I mean it was. And he’s..”  
“Yeah.”  
“You knew, you knew and you didn’t tell me.  
“Not my place to say. He just began to figure it out for himself and than he was in the library all the time and taking test all week.”  
“Steve, he’s.. He’s.. He’s not what I thought.” Jonathan has to agree with her there. “How come nobody realized?”  
“Because he was so use to hiding it.” Jonathan knew what it was to be hidden. There but not seen. Steve was seen but not truly all there.   
“It’s so weird. “  
“It is but he’s cool.”

***

The Gang ate while they played cards. It was interesting to be in a dynamic that was never known to him. Sure Steve had seen the families on TV but they are nothing like this. Realizing he is getting tired he lays back against the couch. Will leans into him falling asleep.  
“Steve, is Will okay?” Mike asks. Steve opens his eyes. Looking down to see Will asleep on one side of him and Max on the other. Hopper had fallen asleep on the couch too who is behind them.  
“Yeah, I’m just tired and I guess I radiate a little, sorry.” Dustin leans over and lays a hand on Steve’s leg. Steve raises an eyebrow at him.   
“Just testing man.” Dustin says reassuring before he yawns.  
“And?” Steve keeps his gaze on Dustin as he yawns again.  
“Yeah, tires.” Letting go Dustin smiles. He had been the only scientist that Steve wanted around him. Curious but not invasive. Thinking everything is cool.  
“Maybe we should head out.” Steve says before yawning. The next moment Hopper is being covered in a blanket and the trio are covered as well. Looking up Steve smiles sleepily at Joyce.  
“You will stay here and sleep.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, Will is sleeping. Please let him sleep.”  
“Okay.” Steve smiles before relaxing back. His head resting on Hopper. Hopper’s hand finds his head and gives his hair a good messy shake before falling back under.

***

Joyce wakes up Saturday morning to come out and see the pile of children in her living room. Going into Jonathan’s room she enters quietly to get the camera. Smiling at the couple on the bed she walks out. Raising the camera she takes a picture of the pile.  
Steve appears to be in the middle of it. The original are where they started but Eleven has joined with her head on Steve’s lap. Mike is in front of her also using Steve’s leg as a pillow. Lucas has moved to the other side of Max. Dustin is sleeping just below Will with his head on Steve.  
Taking some more shots till the camera roll is done. Joyce rewinds the film into the cartridge. She’s going to take it into work with her and have it developed. Those last 5 shots are gold.

TBC….


End file.
